


hallmark movies and hot cocoa

by netherfriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cheesy Hallmark Movies, Christmas Movies, Couch Cuddles, Hot Chocolate, Platonic Cuddling, also, ha ha brother relationship go brrr, it snowed here so i'm taking my anger out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: Tommy clings onto Wilbur's arm, trying to somehow absorb the other man's body heat. Tommy complains about the cold, and as if to prove a point the wind suddenly picks up and blows full force at Tommy.Wilbur laughs, but pulls Tommy closer nonetheless. Even though he has a coat on, he can still feel his arms beginning to become numb with the cold. And also Tommy's insane death grip on them."Tommy, please, you're gonna cut off circulation to my arm."ORtommy and wilbur get stuck in the cold, and then watch hallmark movies and cuddle
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	hallmark movies and hot cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a ship fic, please for the love of god do not ship these two! 
> 
> (ah yes, the wonders to have a brother figure in your life who you can just enjoy yourself with. someone who i don't have.)

Tommy clings onto Wilbur's arm, trying to somehow absorb the other man's body heat. Tommy complains about the cold, and as if to prove a point the wind suddenly picks up and blows full force at Tommy.

Wilbur laughs, but pulls Tommy closer nonetheless. Even though he has a coat on, he can still feel his arms beginning to become numb with the cold. And also Tommy's insane death grip on them.

"Tommy, please, you're gonna cut off circulation to my arm." Tommy grumbles but loosens his hold.

"You'd think that it would be so cold that it would snow, and I almost wish it did! At least then we wouldn't have to deal with this weird fucking mess." Tommy gestures with his free hand towards the streets of London, which have mushy mud puddles everywhere and things on the ground from the wind blowing them away.

Wilbur only hums, "we're almost near my house. Hush up child." He cracks a grin when Tommy protests at being called a child, but he then shuts up when another gust of wind comes in, instead prompting to press himself into Wilbur's side like he was a life line. It was adorable.

The older man sighs in relief when his house comes into view, and he reaches into his pocket to pull out his keys, fumbling a bit when inserting the right one. Tommy taps his foot impatiently next to him.

Finally, Wilbur pushes the door open and Tommy leaves his side in a instant, practically sprinting through the door. Wilbur grins, and closes the door behind him just as the wind threatens to pick up again.

It is definitely warmer in here, and Wilbur shrugs off his coat. Tommy has shed his winter gear, simply leaving it on the floor. It's soaking wet and a puddle of liquid is forming under it due to the fact that it had rained earlier. Wilbur sighs in annoyance, and makes a note to deal with that later.

He takes off his boots and enters the living room where Tommy is laying on the couch. He hasn't taken his shoes off, and it's left imprints on the floor. 

"Take your shoes off you gremlin." Wilbur sneers, satisfied when Tommy grumpily complies.

Wilbur shoves Tommy to make room for him, causing him to fall halfway off the couch. He lets out a shriek, and pulls himself back up, now with significantly less room. Wilbur's long limbs have overtaken every space there is.

Tommy just flops on Wilbur's body, smirking smugly when Wilbur lets out a grunt of annoyance from the added weight.

"It's still cold in here." Tommy complains, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Then start the fire."

Tommy turns away, "I'm not allowed to."

Wilbur snorts, "right, you're a child. Fine, go make some hot chocolate." He ruffles Tommy's hair, his face contorting into a grossed out expression when his hand becomes wet with the dampness of the other boy's hair.

Nonetheless, Tommy is gone and he can hear sounds coming from the kitchen so Wilbur can only assume that Tommy was doing what he had told him to.

Now, about that fire..

\--

A few minutes later, the fire is going strong and the two hot cocoa's have marshmallows that have begun to melt from the heat. Wilbur scrolls through his phone absentmindedly, occasionally taking a sip of his hot cocoa and muttering a comment to whatever Tommy is saying.

Tommy's once again sprawled all over Wilbur, but this time he has his head laying on the other man's chest. He's scrolling through some channels, trying to find something that interests him. He doesn't find anything, so instead just settles on a Hallmark movie.

"Really Tommy?" Wilbur glances over his phone at the movie, rolling his eyes when he see's what it is.

"Oh shove off, you prick." 

A deep laugh rumbles through Wilbur's chest, and he finds the movie is actually okay background noise.

Tommy keeps talking to the movie as if it can hear him, and despite poking fun at the main female love interest at first, he seems to be rooting for her now.

"No! Don't go back to him, your true love is with the other guy!" He groans in frustration whenever the characters don't listen to whatever he's saying. Tommy's hot cocoa has long gone cold by now, and he's way too distracted by the movie to care.

Time passes, and the credits begin to roll down the screen.

"See, I told her that she shouldn't have gone back to her ex. Should've listened to me.." Tommy lets out a yawn, curling up against Wilbur.

Wilbur hums and starts to play with the curls of the younger. Soon enough, Tommy has fallen asleep and Wilbur can feel his own eyelids droop.

Another movie is playing, assumingly another cheesy Christmas romance, but Wilbur is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry not sorry that i have been making so many mcyt works.


End file.
